mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sora o Tobu, Mittsu no Hōhō.
}} is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by La'cryma. It was released on July 25, 2008 for the PC as a limited edition DVD. The gameplay in ''Soramitsu follows a linear plot line, which offers pre-determined scenarios and courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the female main characters. Soramitsu has also been adapted into other media. Before the game's release, a manga adaptation based on the visual novel illustrated by Japanese illustrator Kinusa Shimotsuki was serialized in the seinen manga magazine Comp Ace published by Kadokawa Shoten on November 26, 2007. s January 2008 issue|publisher=Kadokawa Shoten|accessdate=2008-05-21|language=Japanese}} Gameplay The gameplay in Soramitsu requires little interaction from the player, as most of the duration of the game is only spent on reading the text that appears on the screen, representing either dialogue between characters, or the inner thoughts of the protagonist. Occasionally, the player will come to a point where he or she is given the chance to choose from a list of options that are displayed on the screen, typically two to three at a time. During these times, the gameplay pauses until the player makes a decision, which effectively furthers the plot. There are multiple plot lines that the player may experience. To view all of the plot lines, the player must replay the game multiple times and make different choices to progress the plot in an alternate direction. One of the goals of the gameplay is for the player to view the hentai scenes depicting the protagonist and the heroines having sexual intercourse, in addition to the game's story. Development Soramitsu was first announced to the public at Broccoli's 2007 content lineup media conference as the second project of the visual novel studio La'cryma, a collaboration among visual novel studios Broccoli and Circus. Unlike its predecessor True Tears, neither visual novel studio GameCrab nor Japanese illustrator Rei Izumi were involved with the project. Instead, the position of scenario writer was given to Yū Kamiya, who has also planned the project, while the position of art director and character designer was given to Hirō Ōgi, with additional art design by Masato Mizuki, Haruki Kazami, and Yuki Takano. Release history Soramitsu was first available to the public as a free game demo and was first released on March 21, 2008 in the May issue of the Japanese magazine Tech Gian, followed by an online release on May 2, 2008. Soramitsu was originally announced to be released on May 30, 2008, but was later delayed, and released on July 25, 2008 for the PC as a limited edition, and was later followed by a standard edition release on August 20, 2008. Adaptations Manga Before the game's release, Soramitsu was adapted into a manga series, illustrated by Japanese illustrator Kinusa Shimotsuki. It was first serialized in the seinen manga magazine Comp Ace, published by Kadokawa Shoten, on November 26, 2007. The first bound volume was released on July 10, 2008. References External links *[http://lacryma.info/soramitsu/news.html La'cryma's official Sora o Tobu, Mittsu no Houhou. visual novel website] Category:2008 video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Romance video games Category:Seinen manga Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games ja:空を飛ぶ、3つの方法。